At The Café
by realJane91
Summary: Emma takes her time at a cafe, reading a crime novel and drink a hot chocolate while she sits outside. Regina gets her coffee, searches for an empty seat but the seat are taken except the blonde woman's table. That's how they met in their love at sight. -SWANQUEEN-
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the new fanfiction story. I'm sorry that I have a creativity streak running in my mind. I have a lot of stories on my notebook. Some of them are not on fanfiction yet. I would upload all of them. But in my heart, I have to wait until I see if my fanfiction are working to get your amazing reviews on my other fanfiction stories which you are on the active for _Roommates, The Beauty of The Ballet, Regina's Coffee Shop, The Tunnel of Darkness, The Whispering of Love, The Ghost of Emma Swan and other multi-chapters._ By the way, I am still working on the chapter at one time for each stories but in my writer's block, it always sucks. **

**Be patient with me as long as you are looking forward to read a new chapter from these stories I mentioned above. I already had the outlines for two stories but hadn't yet edited with my Grammarly website. Just stay and re-read my stories until you got my new chapter. Thank you for being my amazing reviewers. Remember that I am not good at grammars. I'm trying to do my best to do my own stories. I love you, my lovelies. Don't forget to review on this story. Enjoy this one. I'm sure that you would love this one.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Story of The Ladies**

In the living room of the mansion, the blonde woman was taking over on the couch while her two oldest children, Henry and Elizabeth Swan-Mills on the floor. The children were listening to her story about how she met her brunette wife and fell in love with each other. Another woman in the kitchen was making the hot chocolate in the mugs for five people. Their third child was Rema Swan-Mills, she was the splitting image of Emma and Regina. Finally, Regina brought the cups to the living room with holding her baby daughter on her hip. The trio looked away at them and smiled. Emma helped her to bring the mugs and Regina was carefully giving the drinks to her oldest children. The women locked their gaze and smiled then kissed on their lips. Elizabeth went soft by looking at her moms. Henry groaned, got his baby sister out from his brunette mom and put her on his lap.

Regina and Emma finally sat down on the couch, intertwined their hands and sipped their hot cocoas. Henry and Elizabeth played with their sister for a while until, one of them opened the mouth about a story of the ladies. The blonde woman glanced away at her brunette wife who was smiling at the memories then kissed on her cheek. Elizabeth and Henry made them feel comfortable on the ground and looked at them until Regina looked away at her blonde wife and arched her eyebrow. Emma laughed, winked and nodded at opening her story.

Others listened to the blonde woman's story while they were in the living room, felt a warmth from the fireplace and it was a cozy night for them on the holidays. Regina kept wondering about her life with Emma and three crazy children. She felt happy when she finally found her family and happiness at home. She couldn't believe that she survived through her days, confronted her parents and made her decision to marry her blonde wife who was former US Army soldier in serving the country for 12 years.

For Emma, she has been fighting for her life since her childhood in the foster care. She grew up in the urban such as Chicago, New York City, Boston, Los Angeles and Dallas. In her struggles, the blonde woman made a sacrifice for her life to be enlisted in the US Army when she was 18 years old. Before Emma left for the boot training camp in Fort Hood, Texas, she had a baby son, Henry Swan was taken away to be taken care with her best friend, Ruby Lucas. To her son, they had been contacting for the years since she traveled to the different location before leaving for the warfare in other countries. The blonde woman was brave to put her mask on to stand for herself and her family. Until, she got to retire when she was 30 years old and decided to work on her criminal justice degree and go to police academy then became the lieutenant in NYPD. Finally, she got her son back and life in New York City then got on with the flow around the city. Until, the day came.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review! I will post Chapter 1 in few minutes.  
**


	2. Introductions of The Ladies

**A/N: This chapter is how they met for the first time. I highly recommend that this story is slow-burn SwanQueen. Enjoy your new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

At the café in Manhattan, Emma sat down on her usual spot outside of the building where she can hear the people walking, chatting and laughing. She always brings her excellent crime book to read while she has her coffee time alone. In the afternoon, the blonde woman started to read her new crime novel, sipped her hot chocolate in the mug and ignored the noise behind her. The tables always went to be taken every time, she was there on her usual days while off-duty as the police officer. The book made her focus until she finally was halfway with her book.

The brunette woman finally arrived at the café, searched for the empty seat but found out that all seats were taken except on the blonde woman's table. She was determined to take a position with the blonde woman and walked toward her. Emma heard the voice in front of her. It was a brunette woman, who was in the pantsuit and brought her coffee and a laptop bag with her. Emma looked up at her and stared at her longer. Another woman smirked and spoke in a velvet voice.

"Is this seat taken? Other seats were taken. So, may I sit here if you mind?"

"Oh. No, the seat is available. You can sit."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills, it's nice to meet you and thank you for letting me sit here."

"No problem. And you too."

The women smiled sheepishly and went to return to their pleasures. Regina put her laptop out from her bag and opened it then typed in silence while the blonde woman returned to read her crime novel. The waitress brought the hot chocolate for Emma and left. The silence took over by a phone ringing from the blonde's bag. Emma was startled and apologized at the brunette woman who was looking away from her work. The blonde woman picked her phone from the pocket and answered in her military tone.

"Hello, This is Lieutenant Swan speaking."

"Hi, Ma! I've been contacting you few times. Finally, you answered me. So, can I come over to Kyle's house and work on our science project? I will be there at before 1830 hours."

"Oh, you can. Please call me if you need a pickup. Be good. Love you son."

"Love you Ma. I will see you at 1830 hours. Good day ma'am."

Emma smiled at her son's knowledge of the army time and hung up on the call then returned to her reading. Regina was listening to the conversation and working through the work until she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your reading and listening to your conversation. That's sweet of your son."

"Thank you." The blonde was out of the blue when Regina was interrupting her and nodded then looked down at her novel. The brunette woman looked away at her laptop, decided to take a break and continued.

"What is his name and how old is he? If you don't mind at all?"

"I don't mind at all, ma'am. My son is 12 years old and his name is Henry." Emma smiled sheepishly and replied.

"How unique of his name. I'm sorry about being nosy in your business and I heard the army time in that conversation between you two. So, you are in the military?" Regina was desiring knowledge of the being of Emma Swan. The blonde was touched by the conversation about the army and reminiscing the times in the military then spoke with her pride. The brunette woman noticed the glint in the emerald eyes and knew that the blonde was proud to be the part of the military then smiled widely.

"Yes, ma'am. I was. Now, I'm a lieutenant of NYPD."

"Wow, It's been an honor to serve our country and I thank you for serving your time in the army."

"Thank you ma'am." Emma nodded, looked down at the crime novel and heard the brunette woman's laughter and words.

"Oh, please, call me Regina. Don't call me ma'am. It made me feel old."

"I'm sorry, Regina." The blonde glanced up at her and nodded.

"It's ok." Regina waved her hand to be dismissed for the apology and continued. Emma thought of the fresh start by introducing themselves and erase the old conversation. She would like it if Regina tried it too and continued to speak.

"It looks like that way we haven't met formally. Don't we?"

"You're correct. Let me put my laptop away and start a new conversation. Will you like it?" The brunette woman thought about it, nodded and replied.

"It would be nice if we start it over and erase our old silence." The blonde lit up and smiled widely. Regina nodded, put her work away in the bag and cleared her throat. Emma closed her book and put it on the table. They smiled sheepishly and didn't know who to start the conversation, but Emma began to open it.

"Hello, my name is Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills. It's nice to meet you."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a CEO of The NY Arts Magazine."

"Oh. I read that magazine rarely. It was a good issue of March 2015."

"Thank you for being a magazine critic. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in New York Police Department as Lieutenant Swan."

"Impressive. How long are you in NYPD?"

"5 years. But I was on a part-time police officer while I was on the waitlist to be enlisted. But now, I am a retired soldier and getting my life together with my son. What about you?"

"Well, I'm in NY Arts Magazine for 7 years after my master's degree in arts and culture degree plus journalism degree at NYU."

"What year were you in NYU?"

"I graduated in 2013."

"Damn. I graduated from NYU in 2013 too."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. I graduated in spring 2013 to complete my criminal justice degree. How was it possible to not see you on the campus?"

"It's impossible to catch me. To be honest, I'm a nerd in some ways." Regina winked at her. Emma laughed in a carefree way but in her body language, she's all guarded. The brunette woman studied her very well and smiled widely. The blonde woman spoke in a timid tone.

"It might be that. So, what made you decided to take these degrees?"

"In my growing up, I always loved watching the fashion shows, going to the art gallery and tastes of the diversity through the years with my family. To acknowledge yourself, I'm well-known in the arts and culture in my 20s while I was in undergraduate and worked through the fashion runways and wrote the articles about the fashion styles and culture. It worked through my years until, I decided to take these degrees. But my mother didn't accept my lifestyle and always wanted me to be a politician like my father. I'm sure that you knew my dad, Henry Mills."

"No way! Your dad is Henry Mills!?"

"Yes, dear."

"It's a weird coincidence. Let me tell you a story if you have a plenty of time to stay here before you go back to work."

Regina pressed her lips to be straight, looked down on her phone and checked on the schedule until she found out that she had no meeting for the rest of the afternoon. She decided to stay and spoke in a happy tone.

"No. I'm staying unless my assistant calls me for the emergency with work. I'm good. Now, continue with your story. By the way, where is our waitress?"

"I think she finished her shift and let me call for you." Emma smiled and looked away until she found the server who was cleaning on the table in three tables away from them and called her. Regina watched the interaction between the blonde woman and the waitress.

"Ruby!" The brunette with a streak red woman looked up and turned around to hear the blonde woman on three tables away then spoke in a waitress tone.

"Yea, Lt. Swan?"

"Mrs. Mills need a coffee. I think I have a honey lemon tea in a hot mug. Please."

"Sure no problem, Lt. Swan. I'm on it." She finally left to get their order. Emma looked away at the brunette woman and nodded.

"Thank you, Emma. So, how do you know Ruby well?" Regina said.

"I knew her since she took my son to be taken care while I was in the army." The blonde woman replied.

"Oh. That's sweet of her to do that. Your story?"

"Right. The story." They chuckled while Ruby brought their drinks then left. Emma looked away at the people who were walking past them and remembered the memories then opened her mouth.

"When I was 17, I had a baby boy and I was saved by a kind man who helped me and carry me to the hospital for my son's birth. I was in distress and scared. At this time, I was homeless and didn't know what to do. I decided to find a shelter and do on my own, but I was stuck on the streets. No one was there. Until I had the contractions and screamed into a rage. I was lying down in the middle of the road. Henry was driving at this time, almost hit me and pulled over on the side of the road. He came to me and helped me to get myself to the hospital. We did on our way to the nearest hospital. All he did was to stay with me until my baby boy was born in the world. I asked him for his name and decided to call my son, Henry. Because of him, he saved me and helped me to bring my son to this world. Finally, I was out and found out that he left after I fell asleep on my last night in the hospital. I didn't know where he was and I had to find him then tell him my thanks. But I moved on and got on with my life until I found Ruby in a small town in Maine."

"Wow. It's a coincidence. My father told me about that story before. He referred you as the blonde woman. I heard that story, but it was a different version." Regina said.

"I can't believe that your father was Henry Mills. I was familiar with your last name when you mentioned it."

"Well, I will tell him about you."

"Please do. Oh, tell him that I thanked him for saving me and my son."

"I will." They smiled, forgot about time and Ruby told them to close the café in few minutes. Regina gathered her things, stood up and paid her bill. Emma got her novel and bag then paid Ruby the bill and a hug. They parted their ways with a goodbye and didn't think about exchanging the numbers. They hoped that they would see each other again someday.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review! Chapter Two is in the works. My mind is on other stories to type away. Don't worry, I won't take this one down and just leave there until I post more chapters. See you then.  
**


	3. Regina's POV

**A/N: Sorry about the delay! I've been finishing my touches on my notes for other stories. There are more chapters. I have to finish all chapters for the stories that you loved to read. Don't worry. I already have my notes for the chapters. But this story, it is still in progress as I can tell from my notes. Chapter 3 is still progressed as long as I finish other chapters in the stories.**

 **You are the best!**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

In the NYArts Building, the brunette woman was working on the layout of the magazine for Summer Issue. At her risks, she pulled everything to be invested with the summer tones through the days from July to August. She wondered how the readers would loved it on the Summer Issues for the fashion and culture. Until, looking up at her best friend, Kathryn Nolan, who was her personal assistant, stopped her working. Regina smiled at her while she was holding the picture of the fashion models. The blonde woman smiled back and spoke lightly.

"Want to come with me for the ladies' night out tonight? I'm pumped to go out at Club New York on the Thursday's Ladies Night out. I heard that they had a great music there. So are you in?" Kathryn mused.

"Why me?"

"You seemed lonely… Just come with me and mingle with bad boys there."

"Oh. I'm not lonely. I'm too sophisticated for this ridiculous nightlife you called."

"Please, Regina. Just one night with me for the ladies' night out."

"No more next time. Like you did it last time." Regina sneered.

"Please, Reginaaaaaaaaa…."

"All right! I'm in. You better behave out there not like last time you got drunk and took a stranger for an empty sex."

"Come on. It was five months ago! Get over it! So, get your sexy back on and see you at 7 pm." Kathryn growled and turned around to leave the office. Regina shook her head and focused on her task for the issue of NYArts Magazine. The day went slower, and she got tired of working then decided to leave early.

* * *

Arriving in her penthouse in Upper Manhattan, Regina entered with her gracious, dropped her briefcases in the foyer. Then she went ahead to the kitchen for the drink and cooked the dinner for her before she leave with her best friend, Kathryn for the ladies' night. She made a spinach ravioli with mushrooms. She ate in silence until she looked up at the clock; it was 5:30 pm. Then she cleaned it up and strode toward her bedroom. Regina grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom for a shower.

After the shower, Regina strode out to the wardrobe and found her black strapless dress. The brunette woman finally got out from her wardrobe and checked on her appearance then she smiled at herself. The brunette woman grabbed her heels to put it on and searched for her small clutch. While putting her makeup on, she heard the doorbell, and she walked to the door then opened it. Kathryn was there in her blue lace dress with red heels. Regina smirked and gestured her to come in then walked back to her bedroom for her final touches on her makeup. She went satisfied with her look and went out to see Kathryn, playing Candy Crush Saga on her phone.

"Kathryn, I'm ready to go," Regina said. The blonde woman looked up and smiled widely. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys then gestured her to leave. Regina locked it up and left with her in the blonde woman's 2015 Lincoln MKS in gray color. They drove away to the club and got out. The security man let them come in the nightlife club, and the women went to the bar to receive their drinks. Regina ordered Apple Martini and sat down on the stool. Kathryn ordered Tonic and Tequila. The women looked around to see the men who were flirting with the young ladies. The brunette woman sighed and drank her signature drink then spoke in a soft tone.

"So, how was your day?"

"My day went crappy." The blonde woman snorted and replied.

"Tell me, dear?" Regina knitted her eyebrows and pushed her curiosity to the max.

"Fred was dumping me for another girl." Kathryn sipped her tonic and tequila then retorted with her flick of the wrist.

"What happened?" The brunette woman was surprised with a remark of her eyebrows raising up.

"We had lunch back early in the afternoon while we took our break from work. It was relaxing and smooth. We chatted about our work and life. You know the flirting and small ministrations. Until, our lunch ended, and one woman who was Madison sacked us. She faced him and yelped at him for no reason. I just heard two words, 'whore' and 'cheating'. I put two together in the complete piece, and I just realized that Fredrick planned to dump me and decided to marry her off on the next day."

"Wow. What a bitch." Regina mocked in a shock and scoffed. The blonde woman lifted her drink upward then went with a saying.

"Preach to the choir." Kathryn shot up her drink and called the bartender to change her drinks from the usual to the strong liquor, the whiskey. She decided to take the whiskey flight with bourbon. She drank all the shot until she went ahhh sound. Regina arched her eyebrow. Kathryn waved her hand to get another one and replied.

"What about you?"

"My day went okay."

"How come?"

"Working on the lousy issue of July. There was mild chaos in arguments about the fashion issues. Come on, I'm a CEO, who checked on the magazine layout before my final answer. They were out of the control, and I had to fix everything with the department all day. Two meetings with my lovely parents that I hadn't seen them for five years."

"Two meetings? Both of them?"

"Yes, dear. They went separately. Guess what?" Regina exclaimed while she held her best friend's hand. Kathryn leaned closer and whispered.

"What?"

"They told me that they were going to divorce."

"What the fuck!?"

"Exactly. I can't believe that. They were on the rocky marriage for almost 30 years. I looked up at them as my role model. I wanted their marriage to be mine with someone. But I found out that my mother had a secret affair."

"What the heck!? Tell me!"

"My mother went stabbing on my poorly dad for five years with a young man that I formerly dated."

"Who is that man?" Kathryn replied.

"Robin Hood." Regina sneered.

Kathryn spilled her drink and shot up to look at her. Regina nodded vigorously and replied.

"I know. That's so disgusted. I dated him for two years. He dumped me, and I was clueless that he had a filthy sex with my mom."

"I think you need a whiskey shot."

"No. I need stronger than that." The brunette woman shook her head and growled.

"Everclear?"

"Oh hell no! I won't let myself knocking out with that nasty drink." Regina mocked in a shocked expression and half yelling.

"Well, Tequila is." Kathryn shrugged and said in the finality. The brunette woman shook her head and exclaimed when she knew the alcohol.

"No, Bacardi 151!"

"Rum?" The blonde woman knitted her eyebrows and asked.

"Well, yeah. It is the strongest drink."

"I'm in." Kathryn waved the bartender to get them a shot of Bacardi 151. They clinked their glasses then shot up with their drinks. They went sour on their facial expression.

"Anyway, my dad kicked mom out of the house and settled with the divorce papers. They went to their lawyers to resettle on their reviewed papers. Then after that, they came to me separately and told me that they were divorcing. I'm shocked and tried to get them together, but I can't. Their divorce will be final in few weeks."

"I can't believe that."

"Indeed, dear." Kathryn shook her head and glanced at a man who was smiling at her then replied.

"I will be right back." Regina nodded and focused on the vodka bottle on the shelf until she caught the blonde-haired woman in her eye then looked at her fully. She knew that familiar blonde woman from the café and laughed. The brunette woman grabbed her apple martini and strode toward her. Emma was sitting on the couch and crossed her legs. Regina took a look on the blonde woman's tastes in the fashion and loved the black sweetheart see through lace dress with the fuck me red heels. Her hair was the French braid on the sideway. The blonde woman sipped her hard cider and arched her eyebrow.

* * *

"Hello, you," Emma spoke a light tone. Regina smiled and gestured to an empty seat beside her. The blonde woman nodded. The brunette woman sat down and sipped her drink then spoke.

"Hello, Emma. It's nice seeing you again twice."

"Yes, you too. What are you doing here?" Emma nodded and retorted. Regina spoke in a soft tone while searching for Kathryn in the crowd.

"I'm here on my ladies night out but my best friend, Kathryn seemed to flirt with one man and I am her designated driver."

"Well, me too. Ruby was over there flirting with the hairy guys." The blonde woman giggled and acknowledged.

"Oh, where is Ruby?" The brunette woman looked away at her and tilted her head then continued.

Emma looked away to find her and indicated her on the wall with two hairy guys. Regina followed her point and found her then hummed.

"She has been always coming here for few months. Don't be surprised. I'm here more often than her." Emma sighed and retorted in a sad voice.

"Oh really?" Regina raised her eyebrows and said. The blonde woman rolled her eyes, nodded and continued.

"Yes, I keep my tab open until I decided to move on to other bar. You?"

"Me? This bar was nothing to fit my standards." Regina scoffed and replied. The blonde woman laughed and retorted.

"Hilarious. Me either. But I loved their music though. It's always the best to hear."

"I conceded." The brunette woman nodded and sipped her drink. The blonde woman tilted her head while looking at her in a full gaze and uttered in a pleased tone.

"So, back to the point. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Thank you for asking. What about you?" Regina smiled at the blonde woman's touchy gesture and spoke lightly.

"Doing fantastic. My work sucked." Emma smiled back, scrunched her face while she was talking in a weird tone.

"Why is that, dear?" Emma smirked at the endearment Regina gave her and replied.

"I've been fixing on the reports my idiots filled it out for the accidents. They didn't understand how it works. I had explained to them for 3 hours then had a meeting with the supervisor about my job with them. It's awful." The blonde woman remarked with her recall in her day's agenda. Regina frowned and continued.

"I'm sorry dear. My day was good but still crappy."

"Tell me about it." The blonde woman drank her second drink and said. Regina nodded and continued.

"I just found out that my parents are divorcing over the secret affair my mom had."

"Wow. What happened? If you mind that I ask." Emma flicked her wrist and said.

"I don't mind. My mom had her secret affair with my ex-boyfriend." The brunette woman shrugged and spoke in a bored tone.

"Ouch," Emma exclaimed in a soft tone. Regina conceded with her, sipped a drink and replied back in a dull tone.

"Indeed. My dad and I were clueless that Robin Hood had been with my mother for five years."

"5 years! Wait a minute? You said, Robin Hood?" The blonde woman nodded until she heard the familiar name and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Yes." Regina knitted her eyebrows and studied the blonde's face for a while and continued.

"No shit. I knew him since my last foster family." Emma raised her eyebrows, moved closer and remarked in her worried tone. The brunette woman caught the worried tone from her and asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is such a douchebag and asshole. He kept lying to everybody even me. One time, he lied about stealing a motorcycle and put a blame on me for a big deal. That's how I got kicked out." The blonde woman nodded, moved on with her story and recalled the memories when she was a young girl while she was staying there with the Hood family.

"No, shit." Regina was shocked and stuttered.

"Yes, a big fucking shit." Emma gave a pointed finger and gave a 'bingo' look then spoke lightly.

"I will be damned." Regina looked away at the floor and muttered under her breath. The blonde woman heard her words, nodded and said aloud.

"Amen to that."

"What happened next?" The brunette woman looked at her again and asked with her curiosity. Emma looked away, sighed and continued.

"I have been hearing about him with his ladies until he married Marian. How long did you both dated and what year?"

"Oh my-my. You got curious." Regina cocked her eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes, I am." Emma winked.

"I dated him for two years. It was in 2011 to 2013." The brunette woman leaned closer and replied.

"Oh, it is fucked up." Emma raised her eyebrows and retorted with a shocked face.

"How come?" Regina was confused. The blonde woman spoke in an amused tone.

"Robin and Marian were married in 2012. I'm sure that she was clueless that he dated you for two years."

"SHIT MINX" The brunette woman sneered and drank her bourbon drink. Emma nodded and replied with a French accent.

"Touché." Regina laughed and continued.

"Well, the past is past."

"So, are you seeing anyone at this moment?" Emma smirked and quipped her.

"You changed the subject. I'm impressed. And to your question, no." Regina laughed at the blonde woman's eager curiosity.

"Are you interested in men or women in the general?" The blonde woman licked her teeth with a tongue and arched her eyebrow at her. The brunette woman winked and purred in a flirty tone.

"No, I'm not interested in the labels. Therefore, I'm gay."

"You are gay," Emma exclaimed in a pretend shocked face expression. Regina laughed and mocked.

"Yes, dear, why shocked?"

"I just thought that you are very straight but no judging at this time." The blonde woman mocked in a surrender with her free hand and tilted her head then spoke lightly.

"Me? Straight? How?" Regina snorted and indicated at herself then shook her head and replied.

"Look at yourself, so queenly." Emma flicked her finger at her and acted like her in a mimicked way. Regina laughed and spoke in a businesslike tone.

"That's how I act in my business."

"Loose up. It's a nightlife for sake." The blonde woman rolled her eyes and flicked her hand to wave it off then continued. Regina snorted and waved her hand to dismiss it.

"Ok. You got a point."

"Score!" Emma fisted in the air, and Regina laughed.

"So, are you straight?" The brunette woman tilted her head and questioned her.

Emma laughed at the brunette woman's question and smiled. Regina raised her eyebrows and sipped her bourbon. The blonde woman checked on Ruby for a few minutes and continued.

"No, I've been gay in my whole life."

"Oh." Regina made an 'o' expression, and Emma nodded then asked.

"That's your answer?"

"I—" The brunette woman stuttered her words and lost it. Emma gently touched Regina's hand to stop her stuttering and spoke in a touchy tone.

"No worries. I got it all the times from the guys I met."

"I recalled that you have a son." Regina knitted her eyebrows and said.

"He is very mine. I was raped." The blonde woman nodded and drank then replied while she was looking away.

"Oh. Sorry." The brunette woman looked down at her drink, and the blonde woman looked at her again then frowned and continued.

"That's alright. It is a long story. I am sure that you don't want to hear it."

"If you feel ready to tell that story and I am willing to listen." Regina looked away at her and gave a small smile.

"Thank you but that is not the time for this place. Perhaps next time, if you are willing to go out on the date with me." Emma leaned closer to the brunette woman and boldly made a move on her.

"Bold move from you. I would love to." The brunette woman lit up at the word, 'date' and went excitedly.

"Great. So, exchange our numbers? I realized that we haven't had it since our encounter at the café." The blonde woman spoke in a flirty tone and the brunette woman giggled while she went to dig her small clutch purse and found her phone.

"Yes, dear. I realized it too. Here is my phone." Regina spoke in a flirty tone and handed her phone to the blonde woman. Emma giggled and typed it away on the contact then texted her and gave it back. The brunette woman smiled, checked on her phone for the time and spoke again.

"Thank you for a lively chat. I guess it is time to go. It's 2 am. I have a meeting tomorrow, well this morning at 9 am." Emma nodded and stood up. The brunette woman did same. The blonde woman leaned to kiss her cheek and winked then spoke lightly.

"I will text you the detail. No fancy or whatever. It would be simple for us to have our alone time. Sounds good?"

"It's great. So see you. Oh please, be safe outside there."

"No worries. I'm a detective. This bar owner already knew me, and I'm a security around here and outside. So, have a safe drive and take care of your friend. She seemed drunk. And good night, Regina." Emma smiled and walked away to find Ruby then left the building. The brunette woman smiled and found Kathryn lying on the couch then lifted her up with her to the car. Finally, she searched the keys in Kathryn's purse then started to drive away to her penthouse.

* * *

Finally, they went to the penthouse, and the brunette woman decided to dump Kathryn's body in the guest bedroom and left her room. She went to get a shower to get the smell off of her and got her nightwear then tucked her in the bed. Her mind was full of the memories with Robin Hood and Danielle Stables. She frowned at every memory she made in her life. She knew that her life was fucked up.

She remembered her memories with Danielle Stables and her first kiss. She was lucky that she haven't had broken her virginity with her. Even Robin Hood too. She preferred to save her virginity until she found a right person to be committed. But the problem is that she didn't want to be hurt again like she had two serious relationships with them, the idiots. She sighed and went to sleep with her good thoughts about the blonde woman back in the nightlife club and café. They did have the good flow and understandings from each other. Regina can't wait to get to know Emma more and knew that she had to love again. But it doesn't matter, she had a date upcoming with that blonde woman. She smiled while she was sleeping. The night was shimmering through the hectic life of the lights in New York City.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh yeah! Regina got a date! By the way, this story is still slowburn. I want to keep this story to be in 15-20 chapters. Who knows?**

 **Next Chapter: Emma's POV!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Emma's POV

**A/N: Here is your chapter.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Emma's POV**

In Manhattan Loft, the blonde woman woke up, groaned when she was blinking at the sun from the window and flipped over the cover. She strode into the bathroom to get a shower. After few minutes later, Emma finished her shower, put her undergarments and covered herself with a bathroom robe. She wrapped her hair in the towel, left the bathroom and went to Henry's bedroom.

Emma opened the door, walked into the bedroom, kissed his forehead and spoke lightly.

"Wake up Wake up, Hen."

"Ma, give me five minutes."

"No. Get up and you will be late for school. Or I will banish you to the prom with your new girlfriend, Grace."

"No! I'm up." Henry shot up in the bed, went to the bathroom and got in a shower. Emma cackled and left the bedroom to the kitchen. She shook her head, went to take eggs, cheese and spinach with bacon. She scrambled the eggs in the bowl and put a little cheese in the bowl. The blonde woman turned around to twist the knob on the stove, looked up at the pans on the top and grabbed the small pan then put it on the stove. She sighed and heard the shower turning off.

Emma sprayed the oil on the pan, waited for a few minute and put a considerable amount of spinach. She peppered with black peppers, garlic powder and salt on the spinach then stirred it for few minutes. Until, Emma poured the eggs and stirred it until the eggs were complete to be yellow and soft but not gooey.

Lastly, the eggs were perfect; the blonde woman scraped the eggs to their plates and put a lot of cheese over the top of the spinach scrambled eggs. She smiled at her work then brought the plates to the kitchen counter. Henry finished getting dressed, took his backpack and left the bedroom on his way to the kitchen. He smelt his breakfast and put a grin on his face. Emma looked up at him and smiled then gestured him to eat the breakfast. He nodded, sat down on the stool and dug in few bites.

They chatted about Henry's school program, helped him with few ideas and went forward to the prom. The brunette boy informed her that he needed a new tuxedo suit and would ask his girlfriend out for the prom date. Emma nodded and approved the idea of giving an opportunity for her son. She knew that she missed his years since she birthed him. She made a final decision to live with him in New York City and found the job in NYPD. She was currently a detective of NYPD and made her hours be 8 hours from 8 am to 4 pm. Unless, something would be happening in the big cases then she would stay with her team to finish the case. The blonde woman knew that Henry know that her job is a big deal to her. But he didn't mind if she stayed there to chase the bad guys until it was complete, and she can come home to him.

They heard the knock on the front door, Henry went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth then left to kiss his mother's cheek. He took his backpack and left the loft to be with his friends on their way to school. Emma was proud of him to be an independent boy. She was pleased that she was raising him properly when she was available to be his mother for the rest of his life. She sighed, cleaned up the table and washed right away. The blonde woman looked up at the clock, it was 7:30am and went to her bedroom. Emma was dressed up in the high waist black bell-bottom trousers, white blouse, and a black tie with a black blazer. She put her badge on her belt and a Sig Sauer P320 in her belt holster. It won't be visible to everyone. The blonde woman finally left with her phone, keys and wallet then strode out to her work in 12 blocks away.

* * *

After one hour later, Emma was working on the paperwork for minor cases in her final touch. She was satisfied to see everything in a report from her team. The blonde woman was pleased with her routine with her team on the regular basis. She was appointed to be on alert for a big case in Belle French's case. Emma finally left her office with a file of Ms. French's case and went to see her team in their office. Her team was two men and two women. Their names were Jenny, Tom, Skylar and Will.

The blonde woman stopped by seeing Skylar, a Swedish-American woman in the 30s and smiled at her. She looked away at Jenny, a Chinese-American woman in her 20s, and the youngest one in her team. Then to Tom, an Italian-American man in the 40s and had his wife and two children. Emma was pleased with his snappy comebacks. They always joked each other. Most of the people in their work thought that Emma was her wife. They always laughed at the crazy remarks from their co-workers. Lastly, Will was an African-American male who was born in California and his 30s.

They looked up at their boss, standing near Skylar's desk, investigating on the French Case and heard her voice. They straightened their posture and got up. They waited until she finished her duty as a boss in the team and made sure that they have everything to the information.

"Hello, Skylar, Tom, Jenny and Will. We have a big major case today. It's about Belle French. I believe that you can pull it off without the mistakes. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison. To be honest, people in the NYPD station knew Emma's background as an army solider for two wars. She was the best target shooter.

"Now, we have to go on our way to NYArts Magazine where Belle worked. I'm going to talk with Ms. French on my own. So, Jenny and Tom, you are going to Robert Gold, Belle's boyfriend or fiancé at his home for the evidence. Skylar and Will, go to the crime scene where Belle was stranding with the drug lords. Make sure that you collect everything in the sample and bring it to the lab. Keep the updates on me. I don't want you to strangle yourself with more stress on this case. I want you to be clear and loose. Understood?"

"Understood, ma'am."

"You are dismissed." They nodded and got their essentials. Emma looked at her team, leaving the desks and went to the cars. She sighed, turned around to see the workers who were staring at her and arched her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Go back to work!" The blonde woman yelled. The people were bumping into others and spilled the paperwork. Others tripped and went to their offices. Emma giggled and looked away at her head supervisor who was shocked in her office then winked at her. The blonde woman entered her office, got her phone and keys then left the building on her way to NYArts Magazine. She got in her cruiser, a black 2015 Ford Fusion and drove away.

* * *

Reaching to the location, Emma got out of her car, looked up at the tallest building with big bold letters, 'NYARTS'. She rolled her eyes, strode into the building and met the front desk assistant then squinted her eyes at the nametag on the brunette woman. The blonde woman cleared her throat and spoke in a neutral tone.

"Hello, Ms. Emily. I am Lieutenant Emma Swan from NYPD. I am here for on-going investigation on Ms. French. Is she here?"

"Yes, Lt. Swan. I am going to check if she is there."

"All right." Emma nodded and waited then looked away at the arts and cultures in the frames. Emily went to call the desk assistant to check on Ms. French's office then got it. The brunette woman hung the call and spoke lightly.

"Lt. Swan, Belle is here. She is on the 23rd floor. Have a good day."

"Thank you, Ms. Emily. You too." The blonde woman left on her way to the elevator pushed the 'up' button and waited. Few people were waiting and checked on their phone. Emma scoffed at the idiots who were lazy people and heard the ding from the elevator. The doors opened, few people came out from the lift and others included Emma went inside the elevators. She didn't worry about pushing the button and saw the man touching on 23rd. The blonde woman looked up at the elevator number above the doors, and it went to the fifth floor. Some people came out, and it closed on them. They moved to the 13th floor, and several people came out. It went to be extinct in the elevator. Emma sighed and waited on her floor. They were closer to the 23rd floor.

* * *

Until, two floors later, the elevator lift carried Emma and two men on their floor, and it finally opened. They got out of the elevator, and the men left on their way to their office. She looked around in the office, the desks were everywhere in the open plan floor and went impressed with the styles of the red and gold everywhere. The blonde woman walked to the closet office from the elevator and asked the black man in casual clothes.

"Hello, I'm searching for Ms. French. Can you indicate it for me?"

"Sure, Ms. French is in the office at the end of other side and it is next to the conference room. You won't miss it." He stood up and pointed to the office door with red posters with gold ribbons. Emma nodded and gave her thanks then left on her way to Ms. French and passed the conference room. She didn't notice Regina Mills in the conference room talking to several people. The blonde woman knocked on Ms. French and heard her command. She entered the white office with a lot of books on the shelves until she looked away at the petite brunette woman in a blue dress with black heels.

"Hello, my name is Lieutenant Emma Swan. I assume that you are Ms. French."

"Yes, I'm Belle French. It's nice to meet you. Please sit."

"Thank you for making a little time," Emma said and sat down on the leather chair.

"Oh no, it's my pleasure. What can I help you?" Belle waved her dismissal hand and crossed her legs while sitting on her leather chair.

"I am here to investigate on your case. It just came in from few nights ago, and I am sure that you already gave your statement. I believe so."

"Oh, that case. Thank you for coming. I am so glad that you are here. So, yes, I did. What's wrong?"

"I wanted to make sure that I got a right information. Don't feel nervous. I have a superpower. I can detect a lie with my mind. Believe it or not."

"It's fine. Few nights ago, my boyfriend Robert and I went to the restaurant to celebrate our five months anniversary of our intimate relationship. We finished our dinner and got out for the stroll, and we chatted until it happened. I was knocked out on the ground and several hours later, I woke up in the hospital bed. I told the doctor about my boyfriend, and one of your cops said that he was taken away. I went panicked and gave my statement." The brunette woman replied. Emma caught no lie in Belle's statement and believed her. The blonde woman sighed and nodded then spoke lightly.

"First, I'm sure that you had no lie in your statement. You are safe. I believe you. So, Has Mr. Gold made any enemies in his past?"

"Yes, I believe so. He had one enemy. I think it started with M, but it was a long name."

"You know that it won't help me to find any names with M letter. But did he describe the person?"

"I think he had a picture of her and it was in his home. I can get it for you."

"It's fine. My team already were on their way to your boyfriend's home to search for evidence."

"Thank you for informing it." Belle was pleased that Lt. Swan had people to find it and relieved that she felt her burden weighting off on her chest. Emma noticed it right away and smiled then asked.

"Anything else?"

"No. I don't think so." The brunette woman shook her head and retorted.

"All right. If you have anything else to say or think then, please feel free to call me." Emma handed her phone number card to the brunette woman and got up. Belle reached the card, looked at it and up at her then nodded. The blonde woman nodded and mused.

"Have a good day, Ms. French. Thank you for your time."

"You are welcome. Lt. Swan." They smiled. Emma turned away and left the office then bumped into Regina Mills, a brunette woman in the gray business suit with black heels. They gripped their hands on the biceps and gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. – Regina!?" Emma acknowledged her soft tone with her shocked expression.

"Hello, Lt. Swan. It's fancy to see you again. So, what are you doing here? Stalking on me?" Regina smirked with her arched eyebrow. The blonde woman laughed and shook her head then continued.

"No, I was coming to see Ms. French on the investigation. So, I didn't know that you are working here."

"Oh, Is Ms. French ok? And to your surprise, I'm a CEO of NYArts Magazine."

"She's okay for now and felt nervous when she got an inquisition from me. So, the beautiful position you got." Emma smiled. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and asked.

"Care to walk with me?"

"Sure, Ms. Mills."

"Please call me Regina." The brunette woman tightened her hold on the paperwork and walked along with the blonde woman then replied. Emma nodded and looked away at the people who were working on their computers. They walked back to Regina's office, which it was in the big room in the front of the open-plan floor. They entered into her room, and the blonde woman looked around to find several books on the shelves and studied in the photo of her family. It was Henry Mills and his ex-wife, Cora smiling with their daughter, Regina in the middle. She didn't hear Regina's voice while she was looking at the photo.

"It was seven years ago in Coney Island."

"I can see that you are the only child in the family." Emma made a note while she was speaking in a neutral tone. Regina found her voice in a sexy way and licked her lips then continued with her neutral tone so Emma won't catch it.

"I had a sister, well, technically, half-sister."

"Had?" The blonde woman looked away at the brunette woman and tilted her head while she was questioning her.

"Her name was Zelena. She died from the breast cancer. We knew each other for four years while I was in high school until I attended in my college days. She died right after I had my first day of college." Regina replied while fiddling her fingers with a pen and looking at the blonde woman. She studied on Emma's outfit and found out that she was feeling wet between in her thighs then bit her lips. Emma smirked, walked toward her and leaned over to be in Regina's personal space then continued with her seductive voice.

"Something you like to see, Regina?" The blonde woman leaned back and merely giggled at the brunette woman's humorous expression then winked and left the office. Regina barely heard the blonde woman's voice and went dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do with Emma. She leaned her head back on the leather chair and closed her eyes.

Emma smiled right away, walked to the elevators and pushed the 'down' button. She waited for the elevator to open the doors. Until the lift reached her floor, it opened the doors, and the blonde woman entered. She sighed, pushed the ground floor button and the elevator lifted her down.

* * *

In few minutes later, the blonde woman left the building in her car and drove to a small café. She decided to have her short lunch while she was investigating the case. Emma ordered her veggie sandwich with hot cocoa. She decided to call her team and got information from Skylar and Will about the crime scene. The blonde woman checked on the perimeters from the notes and wrote new notes. It went into an hour, and she didn't except that Regina came in the café.

The brunette woman entered with her grace in the café, spotted Emma in the corner and smiled mischievously. She strode to her table and sat down across from the blonde woman's chair then spoke lightly.

"Hello, Emma again. We've been met twice today. Fate must be bitch, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You got it right." Emma looked up at the brunette woman, gathered her files in her bag and intertwined her fingers on the table. Regina laughed, looked away at the waitress and ordered her usual then continued.

"So, are you staying here long?"

"Yes, I had lunch but you are here now. I would like to talk with you about our date."

"Fantastic. What have you got for our date?"

"Surprise Surprise." Emma winked and said. Regina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms and put her forearms on the tables.

"All right, you won't tell me about our date. How can I be crass if I ask you about my clothes?"

"Casual clothes. I am going to pick you up at 2 pm this Saturday. Clear your plans if you have it. So, have a good lunch." Emma smiled and grabbed her bag then kissed on the brunette woman's cheek then left the café. Regina went dumbfounded again and found her meal delivering on her table then ate it in silence.

* * *

After finishing the cases in the station since her lunchtime, Emma went home, got changed in her comfortable clothes and found Henry there in the kitchen. She smiled and kissed his forehead then talked about her day. The brunette boy was listening to his mom while he was working on the math homework. It gave him a boost to focus on it while he enjoyed his mom's talks. The blonde woman went to cook the spaghetti and meatballs in an hour.

While the dinner was finished, Henry talked about his day at school and prom date. Emma was thrilled that he was going with Grace and smiled at him. They cleaned up on the table and kissed on their cheek. The blonde woman sent him to bed and checked on their locks then went to bed. All she can do was smile on her face while she was sleeping in her bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: First Date.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
